


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by DefLeppardFan13



Category: Def Leppard, Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band), Starbomb (Band), The Northern Hues (Band)
Genre: 80s, Alcohol, Classic Rock, Concert, Drinking, F/M, Groping, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Rock and Roll, Rock of ages - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform, fun times, pour some sugar on me, relationships, rock - Freeform, viva hysteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefLeppardFan13/pseuds/DefLeppardFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes you to a Def Leppard concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the fact I was watching this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PVa_LaHwsM  
> And got some feels.  
> I live up to my name, now here is the next terrible one-shot to spring from my brain.  
> Please let me have all the lovely criticism  
> For I am fully aware...  
> It is garbage xD

It was a cooler September day that was full of not much going on at the office. Arin and Suzy had been sitting around playing Metal Gear off screen and I had been checking the social media for different fan-arts to retweet. It was quiet at least until the door slammed open and in ran a 6’4 Jewish puppy. His wild hair and open leather jacket flew behind him as he slid across the tile over to where I was sitting at one of the personal desktops.

“[Y/N]!! Look! I got em!!” Danny flashed the thicker printed tickets in my face. I felt my eyes grow wide in shock before my hands snatched them from his long fingers.

“FUCK ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” I screamed bouncing in my seat. Danny nodded as quickly as he could with a huge smile that was open-mouthed.

“BET YOUR SWEET ASS I AM! WE’RE TOTALLY GOIN TONIGHT BABE!” Danny bounced with me. Unable to contain my excitement, I tackled him clinging onto his person. My arms wound tightly around my neck as I hugged him tightly with my jeaned-covered legs around his waist. Danny balanced well for looking scrawny but he knew how to hold a weight or two. He spun us around as we both screamed in excitement over something that was JUST a concert to some, but to us they were Gods.

“Oh come on you two, it’s just Def Leppard, really?” Arin taunted from across the room. Dan immediately stopped spinning and had turned facing him. Both of us had our jaws to the floor not believing Arin had said that. Dan set me down then folded his arms.

“Just, Def Leppard man? You’re serious?! Cause they are like the second greatest band aside from fucking Rush!” Danny raved watching Arin roll his eyes again.

“Dude they are what? In their 60’s charging big bucks for a round of Hysteria for the millionth time?!” Arin shook his head not giving in. Dan tilted his head sporting a sassy persona.

“Fine, I guess I’ll fuckin’ go find new friends then, cause I got FOUR of these motherfuckers and two, are already taken!” Dan clinched his jaw clearly kidding in his tone but glared waiting on Arin’s comeback that was never late.

“Cool, cause you just wasted money when you can watch them on fucking cable now!” Arin teased Dan farther and I couldn’t stay quiet any longer. I pushed passed Dan and almost took a similar stance.

“Do you even hear yourself?!” I asked almost feeling offended. Since I had met Dan he seemed to be the only person who was just as passionate about 80’s rock as I had. We had sworn eventually we would make it to see the UK kings of Rock and Roll someday and tonight was that day! Arin had been laughing a little more as the argument had progressed.

“Do YOU guys even hear yourselves?! It’s almost like watching two geeks get ready for DnD!” Arin giggled watching Dan and I become a little more aggravated. We looked to the other back at Arin then I saw Dan’s mouth twitch into a smirk.

“Arin, have you ever been to one?” Dan asked challenging him. Arin scoffed leaning back putting an arm around Suzy.

“Been to a concert? Pfft yeah?” Arin scoffed again and I raised an eyebrow when Dan shook his head laughing instead.

“No dude, have you been to a Leppard show? Cause it is not JUST a show, okay? It is an experience!” Dan explained sounding like a true fan. Arin blinked looking at his best friend then to his wife whom was seeming interested in finding out.

“Um, well 1980, no I haven’t. I was into cooler shit back when I was…a sperm!” Arin mocked Dan’s age within his comeback. Dan rolled his eyes then looked back to his best friend with an offer.

“I say, you come tonight, with her and I,” Danny pointed between him and I, “and if you don’t have a good time, I’ll totally fulfill anything you want as a prize. No take backs and all or nothings.” Dan nodded confident in his terms. Arin looked to Suzy whom shrugged not getting in the middle of it.

“Feel like goin’ with these losers tonight babe?” Arin asked Suzy with a sigh. Dan huffed shaking his head.

“Man, don’t fuckin’ act like I’m dragging you to come have a good time okay?” Dan sarcastically scolded him before a chuckle left his lips. Arin waved Dan over then turned back to his wife whom shrugged but smiled.

“Sounds fun actually, could be a double date!” Suzy got more into it watching Arin lose out on the wife-card. I laughed as he hung his head shaking it in shame like it was the worst thing he’d ever attend.

“Fuck it fine! I promise I will make my night a living hell for myself, just out of spite, ha!” Arin popped his head up accepting Dan’s challenge, but also declaring he won too early. Dan nodded liking the sound of it before fishing his keys out of his pockets.

“Cool, we’ll see then. Um be ready by like seven? Show starts at nine.” Dan casually handed then each a ticket. I ran to shut down everything before meeting Dan by the door.

“I’m too excited for this!” I bounced as he led us out. Dan laughed shaking his head always amused by my enthusiasm when it came to music.

“Trust me you’re not. Though I am super psyched to go with you! We get to totally jam out to our favorite songs, fucking LIVE!” Dan took my hand as we walked across the lot talking about the different songs we sang together in the car daily.

“Dude if they go for like ‘Love Bites’, I may implode!” I squealed out as Dan unlocked the larger, beige, SUV. We both slid in awaiting to be buckled in before Dan continued on.

“Right! Oh man, what about ‘Photograph’! That’s like totally our shit!” Dan smiled wide looking to me like he was back in high school falling over a high school sweet heart. I smiled blushing as he took my hand after starting the engine.

“Oh come on Danny you know we’ve done some crazy things during ‘Hysteria’.” I grinned mischievously at my boyfriend whom shook his head slowly. He was biting his lip trying not to think too hard about those times. One in particular was in the backseat after a night after working late. The rain was hitting the roof of the Infiniti, and it had come on as we made out. I remembered it being the first time we even touched the other after many dates and close comings. He had been in the same leather jacket he sported a lot lately. The only difference was the grey V-neck that he didn’t have on at the moment. His hair was soft and thick as it laced through the spaces of my fingers while his warmed, skittle-coated, lips took mine in their own. His fingers I remember tracing every inch of my being, careful to the touch but had no fear of holding on once our hips made their own slow dance to the drums and softer guitar. It was definitely something that was unforgettable.

“Someone’s thinking about that rainy night huh?” Danny asked squeezing my hand. I jumped back into the present coming in a little harsh being stuck in la-la land for a moment too long. I met his big brown eyes at a red light feeling the heat tickle my cheeks. A incriminating smile grew on my face giving me away. Dan winked at me making the situation even more heated before looking back to the road taking off. I sat back unable to stop the stupid smile plastered permanently across my face.

“Not like it doesn’t cross your mind when it comes on.” I muttered loud enough so he could catch a whiff of it. Dan surely did because his large thumb stroked my knuckles while pressing those same lips to them as well. It was like an electric current through him to me.

“You know I do, it’s honestly one of the newer reasons I fell in love AGAIN, with the song.” Danny looked over smiling wide. His eyes reminded me of a glazed-over pool of chocolate that had an ever slight hint of caramel when he was excited about something. I bashfully giggled looking away from him unable to take his rocker-charm much longer. The man was a flirting machine, with just the right amount of soul in him that didn’t set him strictly as a man-whore like he implies on purpose when on the show. It was always some sort of victory feeling when I got a chance to share moments like this with him that a million women begged to do daily. He calls himself lucky though, and every time I always tell him he has it backwards. I was lucky to be able to love HIM, and not the other way around. It was an ongoing process and one day I would hope he’d believe me finally.

When we got back to our little love shack of an apartment. I threw myself in the shower to get cleaned up and ready for the night. Dan had decided to take a reign check on sex before the show seeing as though it would cause us to be late, and this was something we were going to for once be early for. I washed up quickly though remembering that idea and headed for the bedroom in a towel. I finally got to wear proudly my black tank top that had the band’s logo on it with the UK’s flag in the background. It showed off what curves I had and I loved wearing it on days we didn’t work. It wasn’t that I felt unprofessional, but it was the fact it was in case they decided on filming something I didn’t want my cleavage in the shot.

I grabbed my white-washed jeans too that had a couple slits in them from being naturally worn down and slipped them on over the black underwear I found most comfortable and yet still sexy. The tank top fit well over the matching bra that had a small bow between the cups that I assumed added a classier touch or something along those lines. I then flipped my hair forward towel drying it for a nice frizzy look that was naturally a thing with me. I ran a brush through it after back in the bathroom then shook it our again letting his fall naturally too. When I stepped out I grabbed up my guitar pick necklace and converse out of the room as well heading back into the living room where Dan had sat waiting on me.

“So?” I asked spinning around laughing at how stupid it felt to model for him when he said the same thing every time. Though instead of the smile and nod with a couple nice words, Dan stood to me resting his hands on my hips. His thumbs grazed under my shirt as he looked me over clearly liking what he saw more than usual. I reached out to lace his curls in the spaces of my fingers feeling the texture of soft, but also fuzzy around them. Danny’s eyes were starting to become hazy and hooded showing me that we might be late after all.

His whiskered face turned up into a dark grin as he pulled my bottom half closer sliding to cup my ass. I bit my lip feeling him turning both of us on except he couldn’t hide his arousal in his jeans much longer. I tugged his hair towards me hearing his throat rumble with a low growl as his lips connected with mine. They caressed a little rougher than a usual Danny-kiss which usually was gentle and loving. This one was complete lust and want coming from his erection that responded as well when I cupped it pressing my palm into him. I felt Danny rock his hips into me biting my lip trying to gain access to deepening the kiss. I hated letting the guy win, but through my own building haze it was becoming a want as well to feel that blessed tongue of his dance with mine.

It was almost a close call in the living room before he and I had to pry each other off the other. Danny had been pressing a little harder with his hands attempting to direct us to the couch but the sight of the tickets when I barely opened my eyes relit the flame that we had definite plans tonight and could save this moment for later. As I eyed them poking out of the top pocket, Danny followed my gaze to them too. We looked back to the other nodding that it was a must and he remained standing, I assumed for safe measures, while I sat down to finally put my shoes on.

When we got back in the car to take off Dan called Arin to be sure they were ready. It was a couple tries and a few texts before Arin picked up still sounding sassy about this.

“What!?” Arin’s voice rang through the speakers since Dan had a blue-tooth connected for hands-free calling.

“Well damn dude, just making sure you and Suzy are coming and are ready!” Danny sassed Arin back with a laugh at the end of his statement. Arin huffed over the phone acting like it was still killing him that he agreed to go.

“Pfft, maybe! I mean I don’t have my dice and shit but-“ Arin was making another DnD joke, but Dan cut him off.

“We’ll be there in like ten. Dick.” Dan shook his head laughing and hung up. I made a face like it was ridiculous that Arin was even acting as so still watching Dan look over agreeing.

“I feel as though just cause of this deal you guys made he is gonna pretend to be miserable EVEN if he’s having fun.” I motioned with my hand as I spoke while Dan nodded paying attention to the road.

“No worries, we get a couple brews, we jam out to a few tunes, he’ll forget and have fun.” Danny waved it off like he already knew the secret. It wasn’t long before we arrived to see Arin locking up the house as Suzy made her way to get in.

“You guys, he is like making so much of a big deal out of this. Please tell me we are grabbing some drinks!” Suzy never usually sounded so tired of her husband. Maybe annoyed, but usually she dealt with him pretty well. Dan and I snickered nodding to her that it was a definite now. Arin threw open the other door and slid in the back next to Suzy with a mumble of complaints before Dan pulled away.

We got to the venue like Dan had hoped by eight. It was a huge show obviously already as people zoomed by the car while Dan tried finding a place to park. He decided on a parking structure that was a little ways away, but nothing too unbearable walking wise. We all slid out taking the hands of the significant other we came with and marched on. It wasn’t long before Arin started his lovely list of why this was stupid.

“Okay so like,” Arin went to go on to about his tenth statement as Dan groaned not wanting to hear it, “Is everyone gonna sing the solos too? Cause that’s when you know it’s been too much dude! If you can vocalize the solo, you have soooo played out the fuckin song!” Arin finished with Suzy rolling her eyes and groaning as well.

“Babe, come on! You’re not even letting anyone enjoy themselves!” she spoke up almost begging Arin to stop.

“Yeah dude like I totally gave it to you if YOU didn’t have a good time, not ALL OF US!” Dan threw his hands up with almost a serious tone. I nodded agreeing with him feeling the tension growing.

“I am an overachiever!” Arin declared with a sadistic smile. Dan shook his head rolling his eyes to that.

“Okay Ross!” I snapped at him watching Arin grin more like the Australian whom has said he wants to watch the world burn.

“Dude so is this what his world is like? Damn, brutal, but not boring I gotta say!” Arin tauntingly shot back.

“Agh, come on Arin, please? Please try and just have a little fun?” Dan resorted to begging by the time we reached the vouchers whom were selling and receiving.

“I mean,” Arin handed his in first stepping passed the gates with Suzy next, then I, then Dan. Arin spun around finishing his comment, “it’s like sure dude, you guys have fun all ya want! Just I am planning on knowing that I won’t be and am not ashamed to voice it!” Arin smiled wickedly up at Dan whom stopped us. He placed a hand on my shoulder looking between Suzy and I.

“Ladies, while we get the drinks, can you guys go make sure no assholes take our seats, please?” Dan smiled with a hint of a plead in his eyes, that he wanted to have Arin away from us for a sec to talk. Suzy and I nodded then kissed the guys as we headed to the floor. We passed a ton of different guys whom were either already pretty buzzed or getting there. I was thankful not one had the idea to help themselves to Suzy or me.

“Ya think he’s gonna get him drunk first THEN bring him down?” I asked giggling with Suzy as she shrugged looking to me. I had just noticed her black casual T-shirt with skulls on it and her hair was pulled back off her neck. The blonde streak she shared with Arin wrapped around the other strands as her hair blew in the breeze.

“Honestly I wish he’d not take the battles him and Dan set up so seriously.” Suzy made a face that was almost like she tired. Not sleepy tired though, she looked mentally tired from how much she played ‘mom’ as well.

“Maybe it’ll tone down throughout the night. We still have a WHILE to go yet.” I nodded understanding her, but also tried to shine some hope onto the situation. Suzy placed a hand on my shoulder with a sigh.

“Oh please be right!” she begged making us both laugh. I nodded after a moment to the stage deciding to ask her opinion without Arin around to sort of almost speak for her.

“So what is your opinion on these guys? I promise I’m not gonna bite your head off. Not many people really are into them anymore.” I shrugged letting Suzy weigh out her answer.

“They have good hits, I mean of course not for Dan and you guys wanting to go it’d be not my first choice, but I came to have a good time!” Suzy smiled again and bumped her hip to mine. We giggled and put an arm over the other’s shoulder rocking back and forth seeing who could get the other to miss.

After a good while I took out my phone to start snapping pictures. I looked to the stage seeing their long banner that hid the rest of their set up behind it. Usually after the first few chords it dropped to have a big reveal of the rest of the band. As much as I hated to admit it, I had known that only from seeing their set on cable, like Arin had said. Once I snapped a picture of the giant stage, I turned to Suzy whom was already planning to snag a picture with me. We held up both our phone and threw up the devil horns sticking out tongues out. We quickly posted to our Instagrams giggling before I held up my phone again putting it on video. I nudged Suzy to look so I could get her in it for the Grump’s account.

“Holy shit, we are here tonight and we are almost underway for-“ I almost had the name out when I caught Arin and Dan running for us knowing what was going on. Dan jumped in between us with his hands both holding plastic cups with beer in them nodding his head and belting out a chorus.

“POUR SOME SUGAR ON MEEEE!! FUCK YEAH!” Danny threw up his own devil horns and the video was over. I cracked up tagging all of us in it and the playing it back on the dash. I was watching it play back with Suzy before a cup gently floated in front of me. I looked up to see Danny smiling wide as I took it taking a drink. He had gotten bud light for me and I knew there was a reason I kept him around. I looked over seeing Arin have his own mixed drink while handing Suzy hers. Dan nodded for her to lean close and I heard him whisper that he already had one. She gave a thumbs up before leaning back into Arin’s side smiling that he at least was quiet and that it was a start of a good night hopefully.

People I had noticed around twenty minutes till, piled in around us getting ready for lights out. Danny was pressed against my back with a leather-covered arm around my clavicle. His Rush logo I could feel on my bare skin before my shoulder blades. I occasionally looked up and was met with a wetter kiss each time the further into his beer he got. By the time it was almost ready Danny yanked my cup from me to go for refill. I smiled after him shaking my head as he drug Arin along away from Suzy nodding like he had it. Suzy and I giggled as Arin frowned but then was laughing being pulled away.

“You do realize that Arin is not a drinker right?” Suzy nodded behind us and I grinned liking the little factoid too much. She noticed it and shook her head but unable to help herself from smiling.

“Hey, he didn’t specify!” I made a good point to her getting her to crack up pointing to me.

“Oh touche woman!” Suzy high-fived me with a nod again before the lights went out. It was almost perfect timing because another plastic cup was gently handed to me by the same leather covered arm. I spun around to Dan whom was back in his place. I quickly gave him a peck on his lips before spinning around in time to hear the monitors come on making white noise. Another second came and red smoky lights shown down onto a platform. A strong line of chords rang out into the crowd causing an eruption of hollers and cheers knowing it was beginning. Slowly but surely they came again in a familiar pattern while a riser came down with their lead guitar player ascending from the ceiling. More cheers rang from the crowd and I heard Danny’s voice ring in as well.

“FUCK YES!!! IT’S TOTALLY ‘WOMEN’” he shouted into my ear I felt a press of lips behind it before he cheered on with me. The drums kicked in as well as the bass and once a couple more measures played out the banner dropped as I had hoped and there it was in all their glory. Def Leppard. Rick had his set up as per usual, his bass being set up to light up with the beats and his one sleeve sewn shut-shirt, along with a headset. Phil whom was the one that ascended from the ceiling was forever shirtless I figured showing off the toned body he had and only being covered in his shredded, black cargo pants, and guitar strap. The lights shifted to show my favorite rhythm-guitar player, Vivian, whom at one point did have to lose the luscious curls, similar to Dan’s, due to cancer treatment. He was sporting a shorter buzz now a days, but it went well with the t-shirt and jeans he had on which I noticed he sported a suit coat over said t-shirt as well. I looked over seeing as the song got closer to the lyrics and saw Sav the bassist whom was in a jean vest and torn denim pants as well. His hair was still a 80s tease and I loved how each had their own style. Lastly another man stepped out in a little bit of a flashier outfit and opened his mouth to belt out lyrics that we all seemed to sing to.

“In the beginning…God made the lannnnd…” Joe, the lead singer, had his hair at a medium bob with aviators on. His style was of a suit but had a casual look going to him that wasn’t screaming douche as well. Dan and I threw up our hands as he continued on with the song. “It was a one part love…one part wild…one part lady…and one part chilllld!” Joe belted out into the chorus and it was indeed an expensive sing along but it was such a full sound there was no getting out of not moving to it. Danny had a hand on my hip as we rocked with the tempo singing our hearts out. I even glanced over to see Arin slightly moving while Suzy cheered on not letting him ruin her night.

The band and their own personas formed as one during their opening. I made sure to snap pictures of each one as they all took turns coming out to a catwalk made for them to get closer to the crowd. I couldn’t help but smile feeling Dan’s breath near my ear as he sung along while I tried to get a few more shots in. I could smell the beer on his breath but found it intoxicating. His hips pressed firmer against me during the solo and I blushed leaning back on him. It was an unwilling movement that had my hips swaying with him as well. Once the song came to a close Joe had done his flashy ending poses. Though it didn’t take but a second before the intro to ‘Rocket’ rolled on in.

Rick started it off followed in with Phil and Vivian. Joe got the ‘woahs’ going coming in with Sav. Danny and I were drinking and singing along louder. It wasn’t long before into the chorus Danny spun me and was singing to me occasionally holding my face while he mouthed the words ‘I’ll be your satellite of love…’ I grinned back singing with him then noticed he was holding me closer to his chest letting me turn slightly so I could still see. The chorus came on again and I raised my fist in the air with the words. Joe declared ‘we’re gonna fly’ and I felt lips near my ear. Danny’s tongue gently grazed the sensitive spot with the increasing build back into the climax of the song. I shuddered, but let the entire feeling of Danny and the show go through me. It was a very intimate feeling. Nothing was taking me higher until Danny had me all in fun dipped back as the song ended. When he brought me back up we recognized the count in for 'Animal'.

“I’VE GOT TO FEEL IT IN MY BLOOD!” Danny and I clapped with it as we belted it out. “Woah oh!” “I need your touch don’t need your love, woah-oh” We did the second half and when it came into Joe’s moment of seductive breakdown with the lyrics, Danny’s voice was all I heard. It was a low gruff as he recited it to me. His palms rested with an increasing squeeze on my ass and I couldn’t help it. Danny laughed feeling me tense up. Once he let go though I spun hearing the song come to a close. Though ‘Love Bites’ was up and the slow ballad had me, along with the warmth of a buzz coming on, spin to rock in Danny’s arms.

“When you’re alone do let go…are you wild and willing…or is it just for show?” Danny sung into me as he held me close, “I don’t wanna touch you too much baby…cause making love to you might drive me crazy…” Danny was buzzed I finally picked up on and as soon as the main line of the chorus rang out Danny’s lips molded to mine sending myself from warm to on fire. My hands reached to bury themselves into his hair. We officially were THAT couple. Buzzed, swaying to the slow beat, singing to the other. Danny kept his lips on me through the solo even and I couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. My tongue slid in with his mouth and it wasn’t long before I heard a louder voice from behind me.

“YOU GUYS GONNA KEEP SUCKIN FACE OR PAY ATTENTION?!” Arin was shouting at Dan. Danny pulled back lazily to look at his best friend whom was cheekily smiling while holding his own wife.

“Hey! Shut the fuck up!” Danny pointed a stern finger at him still swaying with me against him. I selfishly pulled him back for another long kiss that ended the song with us pulling back panting. It was almost a radiating bubble with how turned on we were having fun at the first concert we got to see together. Danny and I smiled to the other with glazed over eyes before a familiar intro got our attention.

“STEP INSIDE, WALK THIS WAY, YOU AND ME BABE-“ Joe let it drop off seeing everyone knew how it went.

“HEY HEY!” I shouted back with the rest of the crowd. This included an Arin whom was very much so singing along unable to help it. I pointed to him and he flipped me off. Danny had us rocking back and forth a little harder causing our hair to slip forward then back. We bounced in our spots to the lyrics and it wasn’t long before Danny spun me to him again and pointed to himself mouthing ‘Pour some sugar on meee! Pour your sugar on me!’ I reached up and locked my lips sloppily with him just as the song ended and once we pulled away I heard Joe let Vivian start off ‘Armageddon It’ and I snapped my head to him.

Vivan had been always a favorite of mine. He was cheeky but bashful of a man with a goofy sense of humor. The rest of the guys seemed to have that trait but there was something about him that made me eye him a little more than the others. He was jamming out on his red Les Paul nodding to Phil whom came in with him. The guitar break had him come out on the cat walk and I felt myself forget whom was slowly ‘getting it’ that I had a thing for him. I raised my hands singing along and was floored I got nodded to by the sixty-somethin man. When the solo cam on Vivian scrunched his nose looking almost bashful for being singled out. When he walked back I felt an arm sling around my shoulders. When I looked up Dan was finishing off his beer throwing the cup down. I smiled up at him but noticed he had a look as he nodded back to Vivian whom was over by Rick’s drum kit. I raised an eyebrow at him not believing it.

“Are you jealous?!” I asked a little loud so he could hear. Danny shrugged. They eventually turned out all the lights giving a small tribute to their lost member Steve Clark whom had died years ago. I felt a breath on my ear and the same arm keep him steady.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for guitar players. Maybe he could do something for ya that I can’t huh?” Danny slurred into my ear and I rolled my eyes turning around to him. ‘Gods of War’ came on next and I didn’t even bother paying attention. I looked up at Danny whom was clenching his fist. He nodded up at the stage and I shook my head not wanting to ignore this. My own buzz was making me oddly more worried that Danny was upset over something his buzz was creating for him.

“Baby! I don’t want him like that!” I yelled to him over the loud monitors. Danny glanced back then rolled his eyes.

“I bet.” Danny sarcastically said back before leaning to tap Arin on the shoulder. He had been holding Suzy singing the best he could with her. I watched him say something to Arin whom nodded. It was another moment and I was watching him with wide eyes walk back away towards where they had gotten the drinks last time. Suzy tugged me aside and gave me a look asking what was going on.

“He’s buzzed and thinking I don’t want him cause I ogled Vivian, the dark-haired one.” I pointed to him and Suzy made a face as to ask what the hell is problem was.

“That’s probably a bad idea then that he asked Arin to go with him to get another beer.” Suzy nodded to where they had gone and I rolled my eyes. I turned back to the stage in time to hear the next song come on. In it the entire band calls out ‘SHOT GUN’ and when that happened the second time Danny had come back belting it out like they did then handing me another beer. I thought I smelled something different on him, but ignored it. I took my beer needing it to calm my building rage and threw it back. Danny raised his eyebrows seeing what I did. I rolled my eyes at him almost giving him a challenging look to keep up the gimmicks. Danny glanced to the stage then back to me with a darker grin. He took a drink of his beer before leaning down to me.

“You gonna fuckin’ be like that?” Danny slurred more to me and I cocked an eyebrow before replying to the ridiculous comment.

“You gonna stop, I love you, not him!” I barely noticed my words were slowly running together as I pleaded my case. Danny shrugged looking passed me bobbing his head to ‘Run Riot’. I shook my head and folded my arms singing along more not feeling a touch or hint that Danny was there anymore. Joe was getting the crowd going and all of us did as asked to sing back with him throwing our arms up. Danny’s I saw passed me then heard him singing obnoxiously close to me. I almost laughed knowing he was trying to be funny, but I held my stance not trying to be close to him. Suzy looked over at me and shook her head knowing I wasn’t letting him ruin my time. It was odd how the couples had switched…that was until a familiar verse rang in and a smoother guitar came on.

“Out of touch…out of reach yeah… you could try…to get closer to me…” It was Joe I was watching but the softer voice that was in my ear was almost one that brought me to tears. The wave of emotions the alcohol had brought on me I bypassed but was feeling hard. I turned around to sad, hazy, eyes looking down at me. I grabbed his leather jacket and pulled myself closer to him. Danny swayed a little more lazily continuing on in my ear, “I gotta know tonight, if you’re alone tonight…can’t stop this feelin’…can’t stop this fight…” Danny let the chorus come through and rested his forehead on me. I smelled the difference in his breath again but was distracted by him trying to tell me something.

“What?” I said a little louder to him. Danny smiled wide and slurred out again.

“I said I fuckin’ love you baby!” Danny knew I heard him that time by the way I unwillingly brought my lips to him. His lips had left over beer on them and his fuzz I was feeling a little more intensely on my cheeks as it grazed my skin. His arms again pressed me to him and in the midst of the show we fell into a haze between the other. Our tongues sloppily caressed the other and I moved with him feeling my hands fist the leather tighter while his own hands slid the lower part of my tank top up. His nails scratched along the exposed skin and I moaned into his mouth. Danny kissed harder back reaching up to fist my hair holding me to him. I pulled away for a breath I seemed to need more than I thought and smiled up at him feeling my eye lids grow heavy.

“I fuckin’ love you too Danny!” I yelled almost back to his face. Danny’s snort as he shook his head was adorable. Danny pulled me back in for another kiss and I faintly heard ‘Love and Affection’ in the background. Danny must have picked up on it because he pulled away singing one of the lines he loved to always sing out.

“We got the night baby, we got the dream, oh imagine it!” Danny was turning me on the more of a peak my buzz was in. I could have been admittedly drunk but the atmosphere was hard to tell. I rocked with Danny before I was spun to see he was showing me Vivian was right in front of us. I spun back around nodding to him that it was fine. Danny was the one I was with and the look in Dan’s misty eyes from definitely being drunk was adorable as he understood what I meant. He gripped me up in a hug resting a cheek on my head rubbing my back. Once again though, I heard another voice mockingly get our attention.

“YOU PAID ALL THIS MONEY TO MAKE-OUT WITH HER WHILE THEY PLAYED IN THE BACKGROUND?!” Arin yelled. Dan for once had not been kissing me but as soon as that started along with ‘Rock of Ages’ Danny let the music kick in before dipping me in Arin’s direction. His mouth was on me in a heartbeat and I flared up for the millionth time that night. His thick tongue dominated my mouth as I held onto his sleeves letting my eyes close. His lead in this was to taunt Arin and I heard barely from the same direction Suzy butt in.

“THEY JUST GOT OVER A FIGHT AND YOU WANNA BITCH?!” she clearly had her own buzz going on and I heard Arin respond with a laugh Danny finally pulled me back up tucking me under his chin. I could feel the way his chin shifted that he more than likely had to be giving Arin some sort of shit-eating grin. I peeked around feeling Dan hold me tighter to see Arin waving us off.

“OKAY DUDE YOU WIN! I AM HAVING A BLAST WATCHING YOU GUYS ALMOST FUCKING DO IT WHERE YOU STAND!” Arin’s mocking remark had Danny almost turn around in his own buzz and say something he’d regret later. I pulled him back to me once again holding his face so he’d look at me.

“Stop baby and sing with me!” I said in his face and that time got to hear myself definitely slurring. Danny smiled with a nod then belting out the chorus with me.

“Rock of ages! Rock of ages! Still rollin’ they keep a-rollin’, oh we got the power! Got the glory! Just say you need it! And if you need it say yeah!” Danny sung out letting me rest back against him as he swayed with me a little quicker but I believed from his beers he had had it was off timing just a bit. I didn’t mind however because it wasn’t long before the flashing bulbs and sounds of pandemonium were all I heard and saw giving me the realization that the song had been their encore. Danny had his fingers up to whistle loudly while I threw my hands up screaming my head off.

“FUCK YEAH!!” Arin had shouted out with his hands clapping loudly and I heard Suzy in the ocean somehow going nuts as well. Once they members all headed to backstage, I felt arms come around me from behind. A mop of curly hair was on cutting off my vision from the sides. I leaned back more to try and get a good look at Danny but when I heard a mumbled ‘don’t move’ I stood still letting him do whatever it was. People were cheering still as they filed passed us and I wondered if Dan was feeling sick.

“Danny? You okay?” I asked a little loud so he could hear. The roar of the crowd was still outrageously loud and I needed to get an answer from him.

“No, can you drive, I totally suck right now.” Danny said just as loud and I reached to let him rest the best he could on me. His head was awkwardly leaning onto mine as his arm draped over my shoulders. I could again smell the different scent and finally kept it in memory to ask.

“Babe, what else did you have?” I asked slightly dragging him so he’d move. Danny’s feet figured out how to work after a second and I heard a groan before he answered.

“You were mad at me or whatever, the Vivian thing, and I had some shots before I came back.” Danny was fading from me and I sighed knowing it wasn’t just the beer doing this.

“Oh yeah?” I feel into the easier process of talking to him like a child as we made our way up the steps to try and at least get out of the place.

“Yup, I was gonna take my own advice like did fer Arinnn and yeahhh now I suck…” Danny sighed out another shot and beer exhale. I noticed to my left Suzy was concerned looking over Dan’s body. I was almost carrying him in a way through the crowds. He moved okay on his own a couple steps here and there but for the most part I was leading.

“You okay Dan?” Suzy asked watching him shuffle again for himself. Danny nodded then groaned again wrapping his arms around me. I stopped to hug him back for a sec. His hold on me was warming me up again with the feeling that he was getting a little needy on me. It wasn’t a bad thing, but it wasn’t long before the slight whining would come out.

“What’s wrong Dan?” I asked up to him holding his face. Danny puckered his lips wanting a kiss as he looked down at me. I smiled shaking my head before letting our lips mold together in a sloppy drunk kiss more on his end. When I pulled back Dan whined a little and I knew this was coming. I gently stroked his face as we swayed from either him not steadying himself or just out of habit. Danny’s leather sleeves that were touching my arms I felt had cooled down since the walk. The feeling on my skin had goosebumps forming, but my attention was brought back by another soft whine.

“I jus-want my baby…” Danny sleepily slurred out resting himself more onto me. I held him tight stroking the back of his curls letting a sigh come out.

“I’m here Danny, it’s okay.” I cooed to him forgetting about Arin and Suzy for a moment. When I last glanced they were patiently waiting on Dan to do his thing.

“Nnno… I got all fuckin’ mad…over bullshit…and got drunk and totally suck right now. I’m sorry, I just didn’t wanna see you see Vivian and shit.” Danny tried to explain the best he could in his state. I hushed him placing a small kiss on his lips that caused him to hold me tighter.

“Babe, come on let’s get back to the car, so you can relax on the way home.” I needed him to get moving again and was thankful that he nodded knowing he wasn’t okay just standing out here.

“Mkay…just was tryin’ to love you.” Danny said quietly almost like I had scolded him. I had to stop the small laugh that tried to escape over how silly he sounded. I knew he hadn’t drank like that in a while and it was interesting to see that Dan was a clingy, but loving, drunk.

“I know, and I love you too. Did you have fun at least?” I asked him trying to get him a little more aware. Danny nodded with his curls bouncing before he answered me.

“Was great, fuckin’ got to see my band, with mah babe!” Danny actually lifted his head to that with a sleepy smile. I smiled back before he snuggled me only to stop for a second that time.

“Good cause I had an amazing night too!” I proudly said with a giggle. Danny nodded pulling me closer to him almost causing us to trip over the other. Thankfully we got balanced but had to stop due to our outburst of giggles.

“Hey Dan!” Arin piped up finally as we snorted a last time trying to pull it together. Danny looked up seeing Arin smile to him and somehow bounced over to hug his friend then resting his head on his shoulder.

“Arin’s my buddddy!” Dan sung out of key. Arin laughed with a nod as he took a turn leading Dan back to the car without injury. Suzy shook her head as she fell back to walk with me. I embraced her company and the cool breeze that was needed. Danny was a warm one when he was drinking. We both looked over in the night air to see Arin and Dan cackling together as they shared a moment. Danny was a little straighter and I was thankful that maybe he was coming out of his haze. His arm and Arin’s were still around each other even as they crossed the street. I smiled to myself glad everyone had a good night.

We finally made it to the car and I had to get the keys from a still clingy Dan whom had asked for about twenty kisses before letting me have them. I watched him sort of sit and fall into the passenger seat. Arin and Suzy cuddled up in the back again and before I took off I set the radio to a soothing level. The station was local and I caught the DJ mentioning how the concert went tonight. Danny pointed like a little kid as I backed out smiling.

“Yes Dan, we were there I know it was amazing!” I smiled pulling out into traffic. Danny I felt reach over to tap my hand and I held up a finger needing to drive with both hands for how tricky traffic was. It was quiet for a couple minutes before a soft whine came from my right.

“B-babeee, handdd, please?” Danny was sporting a puppy dog face when I glanced over. I held up another ‘one-minute’ finger trying to get passed a couple cars.

“One sec baby, I just need to pass this guy.” I said looking in my mirror. Danny whined again but remained quiet knowing I needed to concentrate. “I know Dan, I’m right here though.” I reassured him finally getting into smoother flowing traffic. Once I hit the freeway I was able to sit back placing a hand on Dan’s armrest. His fingers curled around mine as he held hit to his cheek resting on both sets.

“Lufff-youuu-babe… I’m sorry.” Danny quietly apologized after a moment of silence. I looked over to him for a moment seeing he was so close to falling out. I checked my mirrors getting over into another lane then looked up in the rearview one seeing Arin and Suzy did indeed fall asleep holding the other. A small kiss was placed on my hand before Danny rested back on it. I shifted it to stroke his hair as I drove.

“You’re okay Dan, I love you too, it’s fine, no need to be sorry.” I tried assuring him the whole Vivian thing was nothing. Danny’s head raised up and I glanced over seeing him fighting sleep before he got his idea across.

“No’snot. I made my girlfriend mad and I got mad. I did dumb bullshit and shouldn’t have. So no I am sorry.” Danny’s voice was trying to come out of whiney tone as I got closer to home. I figured Arin and Suzy could sleep over since they already seemed right at home.

“Danny, you’re fine, really, okay? I forgive you even though it wasn’t a big deal.” I explained less sounding like a parent to a child. Danny huffed then rested his head back letting me comfort him.

“Mkay, fine, but can we still cuddle in bed when we get home? I really want to hold you.” Danny admitted this almost like he was embarrassed to say it. I smiled to myself with a nod finding that cute. He was 6’4, curled up the best he could to the seat so I could reach him. His leather jacket was bunched up on the side while his legs were diagonally crossed as if he had less room.

“Sure babe, we can do that.” I smiled over at him in time to see him grin back. In the same moment he created a cute little picture for him, I heard Sexbang show up to try and join the fun as well.

“Can we possibly listen to ‘Hysteria’ too?” Danny hinted with a slight rise in his tone. I shook my head but unable to hide the wider smile knowing he had been waiting all night for that. I almost was afraid to say no, but had to leave it at something he could take nicely being buzzed still.

“We’ll see babe, let’s get home first.” I suggested glancing to see his smile widen.

“I’ll let you call me Vivian if you want!” Danny teased me with a snort. I couldn’t help but crack up over the fact he went there. I tried taking my hand back but felt no use since Dan had it in a tight grasp. “Come on! You love him remember?!” Danny teased on feeling me tug and I blushed hating that I gave it away.

“Shut up now we listen to nothing, and go to bed with cuddles only!” I threatened back. Instantly my hand was freed so I could turn down our street. Danny sat up looking sober as far as I could throw the term trying to make up for that.

“I lied, I totally lied, see? I suck! Again this is why I’m the lucky one!” Danny opened that old argument back up and I rolled my eyes finally pulling it up to the house.

“Shut up VIVIAN and help me get these guys inside since you seem to miraculously feeling better!” I teased him before getting out. Danny stopped me with a look that was either he was mad or he was upset again.

“Tell me we can have cuddles and MAYBE ‘Hysteria’.” Danny begged and I rolled my eyes smiling. He had a hold of my hand again waiting patiently.  
“Ugh yes Dan, fine!” I gave in watching his smile instantly light up back on his face.

“YES!” Danny gave me my hand back again to slide out. Before I got to Suzy’s side I heard Arin yelling at Dan about what he had heard. Danny lied pulling his friend out to head inside about nothing going on. When everyone was settled Dan did get to find out if I was alone that night. The answer was clear as I poured sugar on him until that morning.


End file.
